herosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes
thumb Sherlock Holmes est un personnage de fiction créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dans le roman Une étude en rouge en 1887. Biographie Fictive Né en janvier 1854, descendant de petits propriétaires terriens et petit-neveu du peintre Horace Vernet, Sherlock Holmes a comme seul parent connu son frère aîné Mycroft, l'un des piliers du Diogenes Club, qui occupe des fonctions importantes auprès du gouvernement britannique. Il a commencé son activité professionnelle à 24 ans, en 1878. Il exerce la profession de détective privé consultant. Sherlock Holmes réside au 221B Baker Street, à Londres qu'il loua à Mrs Hudson. Il rencontre le docteur Watson en 1881. Watson devient rapidement son ami et biographe. Il est la seule personne qui partage son intimité. Holmes et Watson partageront le même appartement jusqu'au mariage de ce dernier. En 1891, alors qu'il a effectué près d'un millier d’enquêtes, Holmes disparaît avec son pire ennemi, le professeur Moriarty, dans les chutes de Reichenbach. Tout le monde les croit morts. Il n'en n'est rien. Le Colonel Sebastian Moran, exécuteur des basses œuvres de Moriarty, est témoin de la mort de son chef mais sait que Holmes est en vie. Il tente de le tuer pour de bon en provoquant une avalanche de roches sur le détective. Holmes réussit cependant à y échapper. Moran jure alors de tuer Holmes. Pour lui échapper, Holmes fait croire à sa disparition pendant trois ans. Il prends une fausse identité, celle d'un explorateur norvégien, et se rend à Khartoum, dans le palais même où Gordon Pasha est assassiné. Au terme de cette période, il finit par faire tomber Moran dans un piège, provoquant son arrestation. En 1894, il reprend donc du service et ce jusqu’en 1903. Il reçoit la Légion d'honneur en 1894 mais refuse le titre de chevalier en 1902. A 53 ans, il prends sa retraite à la campagne. Il passe ses dernières années à étudier les abeilles et à écrire un traité d'apiculture. Il garde peu de contacts avec Watson. Il sortira de cette activité pour vivre une dernière aventure où, pour rendre service à son pays à la veille du premier conflit mondial, il déjoue les ruses d'un espion prussien. Description Personnalité Holmes est un célibataire endurci, plutôt misogyne. C'est un sportif accompli (baritsu, boxe et escrime), un mélomane averti qui pratique le violon et un médiocre mangeur. Il ne supporte pas l'oisiveté, qui l’épuise et ne vit que pour son travail. Pendant les moments où il ne peut travailler, il est parfois amené à prendre de la cocaïne mais il en profite aussi pour compléter la culture encyclopédique nécessaire à sa profession. Holmes ne possède aucune connaissance de littérature, de philosophie ou d'astronomie. Ses connaissances en politique sont existantes mais faibles. Inversement le personnage a de très bonnes connaissances en chimie, possède des bases convenables en anatomie, des connaissances pratiques en géologie et en botanique et spécifiquement les poisons. Égotiste, cet esprit supérieurement intelligent supporte difficilement la lenteur d’esprit chez autrui. C'est un artiste et il est doué pour les déguisements. Il est toujours en représentation, aimant surprendre ses clients et son excellent ami Watson. Il n’apprécie guère la police officielle et n’hésite pas à bafouer la loi lorsqu’elle lui paraît peu compatible avec la justice. Le rang de son client lui importe moins que l’intérêt de son affaire. Bien que prétendant mépriser la notoriété, il ne s’oppose en rien à la publication de certaines de ses enquêtes par Watson qui contribue à lui donner une renommée considérable. S’il méprise l’argent et n’hésite pas à enquêter pour des gens modestes, il reçoit néanmoins des récompenses importantes de grands qui lui permettent de prendre sa retraite confortablement. Sherlock Holmes résout les mystères par un processus en trois étapes : l’observation des indices, l’induction et la synthèse logique. Physique Il est grand, mince, élégant mais négligent, de façon bohème. Holmes est un fumeur invétéré (cigarette, cigare et pipe). Entourage * James Watson : son ami et collaborateur. * Madame Hudson : sa logeuse. * Inspecteur Greg Lestrade : inspecteur de Scotland Yard. * Mycroft Holmes : frère aîné de 17 ans. * Irène Adler : une aventurière qui est l'alter-ego féminin de Holmes. * James Moriarty : ennemi juré de Holmes. * Colonel Sébastian Moran : ennemi juré de Holmes. Création du personnage Il semberait que A.C. Doyle se soit inspiré d'un médecin écossais, Joseph Bell (dont il a été l'élève) capable de deviner les maux des patients, le caractère de ses élèves, par la déduction. Œuvres où le personnage apparaît Romans * Une étude en rouge (A Study in Scarlet, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1887) * Le Signe des quatre (The Sign of Four, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1890) * Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1892) * Les Mémoires de Sherlock Holmes (The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1894) * Le Chien des Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1902) * Le Retour de Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1905) * La Vallée de la peur (The Valley of Fear, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1917) * Son dernier coup d’archet (His Last Bow, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1917) * Les Archives de Sherlock Holmes (The Case-book of Sherlock Holmes, Arthur Conan Doyle, 1927) Cinéma * Sherlock Holmes Baffled (Arthur Marvin, 1900) * Sherlock Holmes (1912, série en 9 épisodes) * Le Retour de Sherlock Holmes (Basil Dean, 1929) avec Clive Brook * On a tué Sherlock Holmes (Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war, Karl Hartl, 1937) avec Hans Albers * Le Chien des Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskerville, Terence Fisher, 1959) avec Peter Cushing * Sherlock Holmes et le collier de la mort (Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes, Terence Fisher, Frank Winterstein, 1962) avec Christopher Lee * La Vie privée de Sherlock Holmes (The Private life of Sherlock Holmes, Billy Wilder, 1970) avec Robert Stephens * Le Frère le plus fûté de Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, Gene Wilder, 1975) avec Douglas Wilmer * Sherlock Holmes attaque l'Orient Express (The Seven Percent Solution, Herbert Ross, 1976) avec Nicol Williamson * Meurtre par décret (Murder by Decree, Bob Clark, 1979) avec Christopher Plummer * Le Secret de la pyramide (Young Sherlock Holmes, Barry Levinson, 1985) avec Nicholas Rowe * Élémentaire, mon cher... Lock Holmes (Without a Clue, Thom Eberhardt, 1988) avec Michael Caine Films Universal * Le Chien des Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskerville, Sidney Lanfield, 1939) avec Basil Rathbone * Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Alfred Werker, 1939) avec Basil Rathbone * La Voix de la terreur (Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror, John Rawlins, 1942) avec Basil Rathbone * Sherlock Holmes et l’arme secrète (Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon, Roy William Neill, 1942) avec Basil Rathbone * Échec à la mort ou Sherlock Holmes face à la mort (Sherlock Holmes Faces Death, Roy William Neill, 1943) avec Basil Rathbone * Sherlock Holmes à Washington (Sherlock Holmes in Washington, Roy William Neill, 1943) avec Basil Rathbone * La Griffe sanglante (The Scarlet Claw, Roy William Neill, 1944) avec Basil Rathbone * La Perle des Borgias (The Pearl of Death, Roy William Neill, 1944) avec Basil Rathbone * Sherlock Holmes et la femme à l'araignée (The Spider woman, Roy William Neill, 1944) avec Basil Rathbone * La Maison de la peur (House of Fear, Roy William Neill, 1945) avec Basil Rathbone * La Femme en vert (The Woman in Green, Roy William Neill, 1945) avec Basil Rathbone * Mission à Alger (Pursuit to Algiers, Roy William Neill, 1945) avec Basil Rathbone * Le Train de la mort (Terror by night, Roy William Neill, 1946) avec Basil Rathbone * La Clef (Dressed To Kill, Roy William Neill, 1946) avec Basil Rathbone Silver Pictures * Sherlock Holmes (Guy Ritchie, 2009) avec Robert Downey Jr. * Sherlock Holmes : Jeu d'ombres (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, Guy Ritchie, 2011) avec Robert Downey Jr. Télévision Séries * Sherlock Holmes (1949-1954, BBC, série de 262 épisodes) avec Basil Rathbone * Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes et du docteur Watson (Приключения Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона, 1979-1986, Igor Maslennikov, série de 8 téléfilms) avec Vasili Livanov * Sherlock Holmes (1984-1994, Michael Cox, June Wyndham-Davies, Granada Television, série de 36 épisodes et 5 téléfilms) avec Jeremy Brett * Sherlock Holmes (Meitantei Hōmuzu, 1984-1985, Kyousuke Mikuriya, Hayao Miyazaki, série animée de 26 épisodes) avec Taichirō Hirokawa (Serge Lhorca en VF) * Sherlock (2010-2016, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, BBC Wales, série de quatre saisons, ayant chacune trois épisodes d'une heure et demi environ et deux épisodes spéciaux) avec Benedict Cumberbatch. En cours de production. * Elementary (2012-2016, Robert Doherty, CBS, série de cinq saisons et quatre-vingt seize épisodes) avec Johnny Lee Miller. En cours de production. En savoir plus Le site du personnage : www.sherlockholmes.com